livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Liv and Maddie (relationship)
Liv and Maddie are twin sisters and built in best friends. Ever since they were very young, they have been best friends. They're both polar opposites, but get along very well for the most part. After four years when Liv finally returns home from filming her final season of Sing it Loud!, she reunites with Maddie and rejoins her family. Both sisters are portrayed by Dove Cameron. Other Names *'Laddie' (L'/iv and M/'addie) *'Liddie' (Li/v and Ma/'ddie') *'Livie' (Liv and Madd/'ie') *'Miv '(M'/addie and L/'iv) *'Madiv' (Mad/die and L/'iv') *'Livddie' (Liv and Ma/'ddie') *'Mav' (Ma/ddie and Li/'v') *'Maliv '(Ma/ddie and Liv) Relationship Ever since they were little it has always been "Liv and Maddie" (as stated by Pete in Twin-A-Rooney). They grew up together and were best friends. But, when Liv went away to film her TV show, Sing it Loud!, the two grew apart and drastically changed. They would not see each other for four years. The two twins are polar opposites: Liv is a diva who likes to act and sing; Maddie is a smart athlete who has a more boyish behavior. But the two are still very close and despite these differences, they remain best friends. Moments Season 1 Twin-A-Rooney * When Liv comes home Liv and Maddie are very excited to see each other again and hug eachother. *Maddie makes a Frame with lights at the headboard of Liv's bed for Liv. *Liv tries to help Maddie with Diggie, but ends up failing. *Liv and Maddie get into an arguement during the family meeting. *Liv and Maddie hug after seeing a corny picture they made when they were little. *Liv helps Maddie to dress for the dance Team-A-Rooney *Liv helps Maddie gain her team's respect. *Liv helps Maddie and the basketball team show Principal Fickman they matter. *Liv designs the new uniforms for Maddie's team. Sleep-A-Rooney *After she embarasses Parker at his sleep over party, Liv goes to Maddie for help to see what he and his friends would call fun. Steal-A-Rooney *When Liv finds it hard to make new friends, Maddie sets her up with Ocean, without Liv knowing. *Liv gets mad at Maddie for helping her make friends. *Maddie tells Liv not to hang out with Kylie, as she has a reputation to be a bad girl, looking out for Liv. *Maddie covers for Liv when she is accused of stealing sunglasses at the mall. *Liv admits Maddie had nothing to with stealing the sunglasses so Maddie could go the her basketball game. Kang-A-Rooney *Liv and Maddie work together to help Joey talk to girls. Skate-A-Rooney *Maddie comforts Liv after Miller breaks up with her. *Miller mistakes Maddie for Liv, apologizes to her and asks to get back together. Thinking that he is only doing this to keep his chances of winning the skating competition, Maddie denies his apology, looking out for Liv. *Liv and Maddie play a game together where they pin Miller's ponytail on a picture of Miller. Dodge-A-Rooney *Maddie laughs at Liv when she comes back from her charity, "Beautify Wisconsin," messy in dirt. *Liv wants to spend time with Maddie at the senior center doing charity work while Maddie wants to spend time without Liv. *Maddie pretends to be excited to do charity at the senior center along with Liv. *Liv and Maddie have a dodge ball fight over a room in the senior center they both want to use for their charities. Sweet 16-A-Rooney *Liv and Maddie plan their sweet 16 party. *They both find out that they were born on separate days. *Liv throws a surprise party for Maddie. *Liv and Maddie have different ideas for the "perfect" sweet 16. *They are both shocked when they found out that they were born on separate days. Switch-A-Rooney *Both take their driving license test and only Liv gets her driving license. *They switch places for the day to help each other out. *Liv helps Maddie with her hair. Move-A-Rooney *They both think they're moving. *Maddie told Liv about her and Diggie. *Liv was happy when she heard the news about Maddie and Diggie. *Maddie didn't like it when Liv said: Finally the birth of 'Miggie'! And she found it weird. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both are female. *They both have blonde hair and green eyes. *They are twins/sisters. *The beginning letter of their names, L and M, are next to each other in the English alphabet. *They are both portrayed by Dove Cameron. *They both Had/Have Boyfriend(s) Differences *Liv is way more into fashion than Maddie. *Liv knows almost nothing about sports while Maddie is a pro on them. *Maddie wears glasses but Liv doesn't. *Liv is more of a girly girl: she likes to sing, act, dance, is very peppy, and is a fashionista. *Maddie is more of a tomboy: she often dresses down, loves basketball, and is very athletic. *Liv keeps her hair in curls while Maddie keeps her hair straightened. *Liv & Maddie are born on different days. *Maddie is older than Liv. *Liv is younger than Maddie. *Maddie normally wears her hair in a ponytail. *Liv normally wears her hair down and curled. *Liv is a good singer, unlike Maddie. Trademarks Episodes The episode, Twin-A-Rooney, is a very special episode for Liv and Maddie because it is the episode where Liv reunites with Maddie after being in Hollywood for four years. They also re-visit the sweet memory of their second grade art project that says, "Sisters by chance, friends by choice." Color An important Liv and Maddie color is '''yellow '''because the two both have blonde hair. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Sibling Pairings Category:Pairings with Liv Category:Pairings with Maddie Category:Female pairings Category:Relationships